wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OHeL/ArchiveFeb07
User Talk Archive: Feb 07 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Debra Dickerson For past episodes, go to "Episode" and click on the appropriate year, then month. Her name is Debra Dickerson, she was on...oops, she wasn't posted on the ep list, I will change that, but she was on February 8, 2007.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations --MC Esteban 16:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia! I don't think that is a dictionary entry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Your "F-Troop" caption now graces the same page as Our Glorious Stephen's beautiful, beautiful creation!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality Travel Hey, I really like this idea, so I copied your original post on WatchTV's page and moved the conversation to the main Suggestions page so all the admins can take part. I also put my larger response there for a more "public" discussion. :)--thisniss 15:09, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Your Template Not much changing needed, I just uploaded a picture with an alpha channel (no background) and put line breaks in the text a little differently (and added categories), but otherwise everything is the same, thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Please check out your template: Template:BSBM, I had to change the picture again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also check out: Mohammed for an explanation for the change.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, we do have to have some guidelines--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:28, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Gitmo North Hey. I left some feedback for you on Sound Advice. In brief, I suggested trying to work the "voice" of the piece so a little less of your view sneaks through. Right now it feels more "ironic" than "satirical" to me. One way you might approach this is go more for the style of "travel writing" (just to extend your them of the "luxury terrorist resort"). Or you could make it very sales-pitchy. We have several "advertisement" pages - one of my favorites is BVM Sponsorship Opportunities. Anyway, just a few thoughts - there's a little more, or perhaps just a different articulation, on the review page. Let me know if you have any questions (I'm in the midst of a production week, and so likely to be unclear). Good luck! I hope to see this on the front page soon!--thisniss 17:02, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Canadian Catastrophuck Because Stephen is American, everything is American-centric. Stephen makes no distinction when it comes to borders; if it happens on America's Planet, it's America's business.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 23 February 2007 (UTC) : I knew that. --OHeL 07:06, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Gitmo North Keep working on this page, it will be interesting to see the reaction people will have to the idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Security Certs. Wait for the appeals. There are always appeals. And contingencies. Instead of the actual paper certs, continue talking about the idea of the Security certs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Woman Well... there's satire, and then there's dumb. I am a firm believer in the "equal opportunity offender" rule, which I guess amounts to the old "don't dish it out if you can't take it." When I see something like that, my first reaction is to make sure I'm not operating from a double standard, being overly sensitive, etc. But I can't let stand anything that could possibly be mistaken for "hate speech." Not right for my sense of humor or my politics, and usually not what the writer intended anyway. Totally switching gears: you've been making some really great contributions to the Wikiality.com yourself! I'm glad you've decided to spread your truthiness here.--thisniss 04:27, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Front Page Congratulations! Your caption made the front page, for this you are made an official "Wikiality.com Reporter!" Put that on your resume!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:22, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I saw it on the front page before I logged in today, which was kinda cool. I'm humbled by the honor... --OHeL 22:14, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, don't forget, captions aren't the only things you can get on the front page...as I recall, you did write a page or two that would look good up there if only someone would nominate it, then vote for it...hint, hint...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, the hint is for you to nominate your own pages, images, words, etc. Once you have fixed the recommendations from the Peer Review that you feel work for your idea, then you nominate your page. If only admins nominated pages, some pages might get missed. I thought one of your pages was out of Peer Review, is that not right? Regardless, when your pages are off Peer Review, let's get them nominated, and Featured.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert Nation Pages Those are technically not vanity, because they are sub-directories for members of The Colbert Nation. Before they are allowed to do that here, we double check their contributions. Thanks for checking though.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I took a closer look at some of the other Colbert Nation sub pages. They seem sophomoric. I'm on the fence whether I will be continuing to contribute here. I thought the standard was a bit higher than that. --OHeL 00:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Some of them are sophomoric? I thought all of them were sophomoric...Colbert Nation posters come here straight from the official site and post about themselves or others and then tell their fellow CNers. Also, we don't compare ourselves to Colbert Nation.com; we compare ourselves to Wikip*dia, whose standards Wikiality.com more than surpasses.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Allright... I think I have this figured out (correct me if I'm wrong on this)... Wikiality.com is allowing CNers to post user pages on Wikiality. These pages really aren't satire; they are more like a type of CN "MySpace" page. Allowing CNer's to do this helps to promote Wikiality.com within the CN community (and maybe in the process move Wikiality up on a couple of notches on the The Google search list). I'm actually OK with this premise, but maybe these pages should have some sort of header stating that they are not pages formally associated with Wikiality. My 2 cents... --OHeL 02:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :We try not to draw any more attention to those pages than necessary. They get the space, but any decorations is up to them--nothing official from Wikiality.com. Thank you for your suggestions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Death of A Salesman I removed the "Pulitz Surprise" bit; I believe it is from Uncyclopedia. I replaced it with Pulitzer Prize (which I believe Stephen has mentioned) We don't have to make everything up, all we need do is make fun of the stuff that does exist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :It's no big deal, and it's not exactly like Un's version...we just don't have to rename everything and become a pseudo-Uncyclopedia in doing so. The idea is to make pages that seem real in the hopes that one day some poor child will use The Google, find your "Death of A Salesman" article, use it to write their report, fail their writing class which will then cause them to drop out of school, join the armed forces, get sent to the Middle East and save America! This is motivation for writing on this wiki, oh, that and to glorify Stephen, of course.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Understood. As you know, I'm still finding my bearings... in your opinion, does the "Death of a Salesman" meet the criteria stated above? Any pointers on improvement? I've been trying to expand some stub articles I'm finding here. Whatever you write, make sure you post it on Peer Review, your ear is well-tuned for truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Valentines Write A Valentine Card for Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Formatting vs. Truthiness Don't worry too much about formatting. That can be fixed up easily. It's the truthiness that counts. And, it's harder to "get". You seem to be a Truthiness Monkey in training and you'll do fine, just don't forget to ask if you have any troubles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:48, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Kingston Pic I was shocked at what you wrote, so I looked it up, and I got you a picture, Image:KingstonCentre.jpg. Let's get this thing featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 13 February 2007 (UTC)